


Doggett's and Scully's New Year

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Doggett and Scully spend their first New Year celebration together... This takes place between Via Negativa and Per Manum, season 8.





	1. New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Doggett or Agent Scully. The show and its characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. No copyright infringement intended.

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, DC   
X Files Unit,   
New Years’ Eve 2000,   
6:30 pm

Agent Doggett sat by Mulder’s desk and looked up at the various trophies that Mulder had left on his shelves. He was thinking about Scully again and wondering if he would ever live up to Mulder and have a chance with her. But when he studied Mulder’s trophies and certificates he felt even more insecure than ever. He’d never have a chance to be with Scully he thought as he looked at Mulder’s football. Mulder was even an athlete by the looks of things. Doggett’s athletic abilities only range from his training from the Marines.   
Mulder’s single minded and strong belief in the paranormal was somewhat unsettling Doggett thought as he looked at Mulder’s ‘I want to believe’ poster.   
He knew Scully didn’t totally accept Mulder’s beliefs but she respected the journey. Doggett shook his head. He didn’t know how Scully coped with all Mulder’s alien theories. The woman was a strong lady, that was for sure. She was someone Doggett respected and looked up to.   
He remembered the first time he saw Agent Scully. He was sitting on the bench in the FBZi bullpen, and everyone around him was going crazy about the diss appearance of Mulder. He was just assigned to be the task force leader, a position given to him by AD Kersh. He was determined to find Mulder. He remembered how stunningly beautiful Agent Scully had looked to him, with her smart attire and professionalism. Even though her partner was gone, she was still fighting for him.   
But unfortunately they got off on the wrong foot. Doggett grinned as he remembered Scully throwing water in his face. He said what he said as he wanted to get a reaction out of her, and boy, did he get one. Scully was definitely a feisty redhead, that was for sure.   
With a sigh, Doggett wondered if Scully would come back. She left the office to go home half an hour ago. Doggett was too shy to say Happy New Year to her, and so the two left awkwardly without saying anything significant to each other. Doggett regretted that now. He was just afraid she might reject him. Doggett bit his lip. Maybe he should visit Scully and wish her a Happy New Year. Yes, he thought in determination. I’ll try again.   
With that, Doggett picked up his jacket from Mulder’s chair before leaving the office.


	2. Scully's New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully ponders about her relationship with Agent Doggett...

Georgetown, Virginia   
Scully’s apartment  
New Years Eve 2000, 6:30pm

Scully arrived home at her usual time of 6:30pm. She had felt a little dismayed at how her relationship was going with Agent Doggett. She found herself thinking about him as she entered her home and locked the door behind her before going into the kitchen to make dinner.  
She certainly felt confused by Doggett. Every time she thought he was wanting to get close to her, Scully tried to get close but when she did he withdrew from her, making her feel embarrassed at the action. But he was still talking to her, Scully thought that was the main thing. She wondered how she felt about him as she put her dinner of pre made lasagne in the oven.   
She knew she loved Mulder, however Mulder was gone and Scully didn’t know if they’d ever find him again, or worse, they might find him dead.   
Should she prepare for the worst and move on from Mulder by focusing on a potential relationship with Agent Doggett? Scully suspected Doggett might have a crush on her. Sometimes when he thought she wasn’t looking, Scully caught him looking at her as she worked. There was definitely a glint in his eye, and her Mom was right about him- he was definitely a charmer and a gentleman. Well at last to Scully anyway.  
For instance she remembered how Doggett helped her carry her bags after a short stay at the hospital. He did that for her twice, and Scully had a new found appreciation for him when she thought about it now as she ate her lasagne.   
She found herself wondering if he was still single. From his history file on the FBI database Scully found he was divorced. Scully raised an eyebrow. She guessed she had a chance with Doggett. Should she take it or leave it?


	3. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett pays Scully a visit

Georgetown Virginia  
Scully’s apartment  
11:45pm

Agent Doggett adjusted his tie nervously as he sat in his car. He was trying to work up the nerve to spend his New Year with Scully and tried to figure out what she might say. Well the worst thing that could happen was her rejecting him. The world wouldn’t end, but Doggett would still feel hurt and it may take him some time to get over it. With a nervous sigh, Doggett picked up two bottles of beer and opened the car door before locking his car and making his way to Scully’s apartment.   
When he arrived outside Scully’s door, Doggett took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Here goes nothing, he thought as he waited for Scully to answer her door.  
* * *

Scully’s apartment, 11:45pm

Scully was just finishing emptying her dishwasher when she heard her doorbell ring. Strange, she thought. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Especially not at this hour. Scully cringed as she realised what she was wearing; her pink silk pyjamas and pink robe. Why didn’t she get dressed later, Scully thought as she mentally kicked herself. With a sigh Scully went to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Agent Doggett. Scully raised an eyebrow in surprise before opening her door. “Agent Doggett,” she greeted him. “Is everything all right?” she asked in concern.   
But Doggett just smiled. “Everything’s fine Agent Scully. I hope you don’t mind, but I thought I’d stop buy and I was wondering if you’d like to spend New Years’ with me. I bought soda,” he said as he held up two bottles of coke.   
Scully smiled. “Sure. Come in, Agent Doggett,” she said as she let him in and lead him to the couch before switching on the TV. “Let’s watch it shall we?” She asked as she took a bottle of coke from Doggett. “Bring it on,” Doggett said happily before they settled down to watch the New Years celebrations.


	4. Countdown to Doggett and Scully's New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett and Scully watch the celebration on TV... will they get close?

Scully’s apartment, 11:59pm  
As the countdown for New Years began, Doggett smiled happily sand in relief. He was so glad Scully had let him stay. It was beyond his wildest dreams to get an opportunity like this, to have a chance to be close to Scully.   
He knew Scully might never feel the same way about him as she did with Mulder, but he couldn’t be more happy than where he was now.   
With a smile, Scully turned to Doggett and Doggett turned nervously back to her. Then he had an idea. The countdown finished on the TV, and Doggett leaned over and gave Scully a kiss on the cheek. He was pleasantly surprised to see Scully enjoyed it as he saw she was looking happily at him. “Happy New Year, Agent Doggett,” she told him. Doggett was so nervous he almost lost his ability to speak for a moment. But he managed to get the words out shyly. “Happy New Year, Agent Scully,” he replied.   
To make things even more amazing for Doggett, Scully leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek as well. Then the two agents smiled at each other. “Well I guess I better be making tracks,” Doggett said as he stood up and got ready to go. “Thanks for the New Year, Agent Scully,” he told her as he got ready to go. “It was my pleasure Agent Doggett,” Scully replied before leading Doggett out of her apartment. “See you in a couple days,” Doggett said and Scully nodded before they smiled at each other for one last time and Scully closed the door behind her.   
When she was gone, Doggett punched the air with his fist excitedly. “Yes!” He said triumphantly. Then a voice came through the door. “I can see you, Agent Doggett,” Scully said through the peephole. Doggett looked embarrassed. “Yes. Right we’ll Im definitely off now. Night Agent Scully,” he said after clearing his throat. “Night Doggett,” Scully replied as she watched him with amusement as he left. This had turned out to be a great New Year! 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
